


Empyrean, You Fool

by becauseitrhymes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Eating out, Forgive Me, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Pretty Harry, Rimming, Small Penis, Timid Harry, Top Louis, daddy - Freeform, empyreal fool, everyone has daddy kinks hallelujah, im bad at tags, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitrhymes/pseuds/becauseitrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis only realized it was actually happening once the reality of getting to carry boxes to his new flat settled in. He’d moved out of his parent’s just two days prior, with a stomach full of butterflies and no knowledge of how to do anything remotely adult, like, at all.</p><p>He’s only twenty-three years old, too, and he thinks he’s done pretty well for such a young age, considering he’s bought a flat with his money and had driven his car to get there and hadn’t cried (much) when leaving his parents. All in all, Louis thinks it’s pretty cool.</p><p>And then he’s sitting on his couch watching football in his lounge in his flat and hell yeah, it’s pretty cool.</p><p>AU where Louis moves next door to Harry, Louis falls in love with Harry, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empyrean, You Fool

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published smut. I really hope it's not terrible, because that would suck. have a great day :)

Louis only realized it was actually happening once the reality of getting to carry boxes to his new flat settled in. He’d moved out of his parent’s just two days prior, with a stomach full of butterflies and no knowledge of how to do anything remotely adult, like, at all. And by the three day mark, Louis did feel like he’d accomplished plenty in that short time. He had moved everything he needed from his bedroom back at his old home into his new flat with only the help of a useless Niall, he’d bought wine to fill his wine rack and he’d even bought vegetables. Vegetables, in his opinion, were a sign of adulthood. (It wasn’t as if he had any intention to eat them when he bought them, but they look grown up. So.)

He’s only twenty-three years old, too, and he thinks he’s done pretty well for such a young age, considering he’s bought a flat with his money and had driven his car to get there and hadn’t cried (much) when leaving his parents. All in all, Louis thinks it’s pretty cool.

And then he’s sitting on his couch watching football in his lounge in his flat and hell yeah, it’s pretty cool. 

But there’s a knock on his door just as he’s drifting off to sleep and he doesn’t know who it could be, because he hasn’t told anyone his new address yet. And who on earth wants to hang out with him at 10:30 at night?

Louis stands and walks over to the door, predicting that it can’t be anyone too special so he doesn’t even put on a shirt.

Once Louis has opened the door though, his predictions are proved wrong. Very wrong.

There’s a boy there, not much younger than himself, with curls and green eyes and a fucking womens’ lilac sweater. Louis thinks he’s gorgeous and he hopes to god the boy isn’t living anywhere near him.

“Hello!” The boy’s voice is far too deep and far too sexy for the girly enthusiasm that is literally radiating off him like sunbeams and Louis about dies. “I’m Harry. I’m your new neighbour.”

Louis wraps his arms around his naked torso. “I, uh,” Louis’ throat feels constricted and he just wonders how someone is allowed to be so pretty. “I’m Louis.”

“Hey, Louis! So, I know we just met and all but I thought maybe you’d settle in better if you felt welcome, and so I made you a cake. It’s not that appealing, but I made it from scratch and I promise it should taste good.” That’s when Louis notices the fucking cake in Harry’s hand and shit, it’s iced with such perfection it’d take Louis years to do and there’s a white line around the edge that is so straight it almost makes Louis stressed.

“Jesus, you didn’t have to do this. It looks amazing,” He says. He’s a little astounded at the incredibility of the cake and the incredibility of his new neighbour and everything just seems surreal. “Do you want to come in? We can share it? ‘S the least I can do.” 

“Why don’t we go into my flat? I got these new cake forks that I haven’t yet used and I’d really like to try them.” Harry says with a grin and cake forks? Louis does not know how this kid could get any more fucking perfect.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Louis isn’t sure if he’s meant to put a shirt on or not but he concludes not when Harry grabs his arm with the hand that isn’t holding the cake and drags him towards his open door.

Harry’s flat mirrors his personality. It smells of caramel candles and something that triggers that feeling of cuddling a rabbit, soft and clean and warm. There’s a big Lumineers poster and a framed print of 'Bouquet of Flowers in a Vase' by Van Gogh and a desk with paints and a typewriter and the furniture is all cream and white. Louis wishes this were his home, and wishes Harry lived with him.

“You can sit down, if you want. I’ll be right back.” Harry smiles and trots off to a door Louis suspects leads to the kitchen.

Louis sits on the big couch, which is softer than he thought and he does a move the thinks looks stupid, where his eyes go wide and he falls a little to the side because the couch sinks more than anticipated. Louis is glad Harry doesn’t see.

“Here you go.” Harry comes from behind and sits a plate lined with flowers on Louis’ lap. It looks like the sort of thing you’d find at a grandmother’s house, but it also looks like the sort of thing you’d find at Harry’s house.

“Thank you. You have a really nice flat.” Louis comments and Harry looks around as he sits, as if he’s confirming.

“I’ve lived here for a year now.” He smiles. The boy tucks his legs up and balances the plate on his knees and there’s a curl coming loose from his braid. The kid is so endearing Louis thinks he might throw up.

. . .

Three weeks pass and Louis thinks it’d be crazy if he weren’t falling in love.

Harry is at Louis’ house every morning before Louis has to go to work, and Louis gets off work and goes straight to Harry’s of an evening. They’ve known each other for three weeks and are already acting like a couple, without the admitted feelings and kisses.

Louis has found out so much about the boy in that short time. Big things, like how he’s only attracted to boys (which Louis was most pleased about), how Harry likes dressing as both genders and has done since he were six, and how he moved from Cheshire. Then there’s the little things, the things you only notice about a person when you pay a lot of attention to them all the time, like how Harry has a certain smile that only comes up when Louis compliments him, and how Harry tells endearingly stupid jokes, and how he acts like a kitten when he’s getting tired, soft and quiet and clingy.

And Louis knows how Harry sounds when he comes, because the walls of the building are paper thin and Harry is very, very loud. He also knows that Harry starts getting off soon as Louis leaves his flat, and that he usually cries out Louis’ name. 

. . .

“Lou?” He hears Harry call quietly when the curly-haired boy walks into is flat. “Are you awake?” 

They exchanged keys on their second week of friendship, and Louis knows he has no reason not to trust Harry with his keys because honestly, he’s Harry.

Louis checks the time on his phone, and it reads 11:07. He’s just finished binge watching American Horror Story and has no clue why the boy is there at such a late time. “Yeah, Haz?” Louis steps out of his bathroom, clad in a towel with dripping wet hair.

“Can I stay with you tonight? There’s a thunderstorm and I get scared.” Harry shifts from foot to foot, nervously, and adorably, if Louis might add. Then Louis notices he’s got tears in his eyes and he’s sniffling. “I don’t have to sleep in your bed. I can sleep on the couch. Or I can even sleep on the floor, if-“

“Kitten, love, Harry, stop. Stop crying, Haz.” Louis walks quickly up to the babbling boy and cups his cheek. Harry is at least a head taller than Louis, but he still seems so much smaller. “You’ll sleep in my bed tonight, any night you want, because I don’t need you getting scared. Let me get changed and I’ll be right back, yeah? Stop crying.” 

Harry smiles through his tears and giggles a little as Louis grins and tickles the underside of his chin. “You alright, kitty?” Harry nods and sits on the couch while Louis goes to get changed.

When Louis comes back out, Harry is tucked up on the couch. Louis then notices that Harry is wearing a pair of his softest pajamas (Louis knows because they snuggle on the couch quite often, always in pajamas, and he has noted that so out of all of Harry’s pajamas, they are the second softest pair), that are a very pastel pink with tiny little hearts. Harry is just the most endearing thing he’s ever seen.

“Haz, come on, we need to get to bed. Only changed the sheets today, too, so they’re nice and clean.” Louis helps Harry off the seat and Harry clings onto his arm when a crash of thunder shakes the windows.

“Lou, Lou, I don’t like it,” Harry whimpers.

“I know, love, come on, we can get into bed and we’ll talk so you don’t think about it.” Louis walks a little quicker to the bedroom, and once they’re in he jumps into bed with Harry right behind him.

“Can we talk about things? Anything? I don’t like it.” Harry says and Louis cuddles up to him.

“Yeah, love, what-” Then an especially loud crash happens and Harry stiffens, then immediately moves closer to Louis.

Louis can feel the boy shaking and wow, he’s absolutely terrified.

But when the noise happens again, is when Harry says it. “No, no, no, Daddy,” And Louis goes rigid and his cock twitches and well, shit.

Louis can’t help himself, then. He grabs Harry’s chin and just pushes his lips to his.

Harry stops whimpering when they make contact. Harry stops moving and Louis moves his mouth away from Harry’s with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, Harry, I’m so sorry, you just said it and I just-” 

Harry cuts Louis off with a whisper. “Daddy,” He tests, slowly, “Kiss me. Kiss me again, Daddy.” It’s so quiet, almost not even a whisper and they’re looking into each other’s eyes and when a crash of thunder goes off, Harry’s gaze doesn’t waver.

“God,” Louis murmurs, and then leans in again to kiss Harry.

Harry whines when Louis tugs at one of his long curls, and Louis then notices that Harry’s actually quite hard.

“Darling,” He pulls away only to start mouthing at Harry’s neck, creating a pretty lavender bruise that matches that god forsaken jumper. “Darling, you’re hard.” 

Even when the only light in the room is coming from the city’s lights outside (Louis doesn’t close his blinds, he likes the city view), he can see Harry’s dark blush.

“‘S you, Lou. Your fault. You and that towel.” Harry giggles like a fucking three year old and Louis knows he loves this boy. Even though they’ve only lived next to each other for a little under a month, he definitely loves this boy. 

“You want me to get rid of it, love?”

Harry squirms and pulls the hem of Louis’ shirt, and Louis takes that as a yes.

Louis continues to mouth down Harry’s neck and extends down his chest, until his lips are resting on the bulge in Harry’s pajama pants. He looks up to Harry to check for any signs of discomfort, and when he sees nothing but happiness and even a little bit of lust, he slips his fingers into the pants to slide them off.

Once Harry’s pants are off, Louis then sees that Harry isn’t exactly wearing boxers. No, he’s wearing cotton panties that have a bloody bow on the front and Louis is absolutely done.

“God, Harry, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers and Harry lets out a mix between a giggle and a moan.

Louis drags the underwear down until Harry’s erection is free, and it’s thin and kind of short and so Harry Harry Harry. His size would be perfect to just swallow down, but Louis has other plans.  
Harry bucks up his hips a little in attempt to get Louis’ mouth over him and Louis shakes his head.

“I’m not going to suck you off, darling.” He says as he moves the panties down Harry’s legs more.

“What? No, Daddy, please, I’m so- Oh my god, oh my god.”

Louis licks a stripe from Harry’s balls to just under his hole and Harry almost sobs with pleasure.

Louis runs his tongue over the track two, three more times before pushing his tongue into Harry’s hole, very slowly. He thrusts it in and out and it registers that Harry is very clean and very recently shaven, so everything is just clean and soft and nice. Harry moans when Louis pushes his tongue in deep and his cock stirs.

“D-Daddy, please, please,” Harry whines and cuts off with a moan.

Louis taps his fingers against Harry's balls, emitting a breathy sound from the young boy. Louis moves his tongue further into Harry's hole, and he knows that he wants to get Harry's prostate and that's about all he knows in that moment. He shifts his fingers down the path of skin between his balls and his hole and circles Harry's rim and his own tongue with a feather-like touch.

"God, L, I need your fingers, please, please." Harry's voice is quiet and pleasured and breathy and his words are choppy. 

Louis complies, pressing one finger in and stroking the slick walls. He searches around a little for Harry's prostate, and it takes half a minute before Harry's hips jolt, similar to if he'd been shocked by Louis' touch. 

"I'm go- gonna come, Lou, I'm so close, please," Harry cries out and Louis strokes against the nerves with one thin finger, his tongue still licking out Harry.

"Oh my- Daddy, yes, yes! Lou, yes!" Harry almost cries with pleasure and Louis can tell he's come because he's stilled and his breathing hitches. "Feels- oh, so, so good. Please, please, Daddy,"

Louis moves his face away from Harry to speak. “Please what, darling? Can you tell me what you need?” 

Harry covers his face with one of his hands and his speech is muffled. “You, Lou- Daddy, I need you.” 

“Would you like me to fuck you, Harry?” Louis says, and Harry nods shallowly. “Are you sure, darling? I don’t want you regretting anything.”

“I love you, Louis.” Is Harry’s answer, and Louis groans and rolls across the bed to get the lube from his bedside table, taking off his pants in the process.

“Is there anything you want me to do, love? What can I do to make this better for you?” He asks and Harry blushes even redder than before.

“Don’t- don’t stretch me out. And keep going, daddy, after I’ve come. And take care of me.” 

Louis never would have pinned Harry as someone who likes pain, especially in bed. But he’ll do whatever it takes to make Harry feel perfect.

He opens the lube when he’s sitting in between Harry’s thighs again. 

Harry takes him by surprise, though, by grabbing the open bottle from Louis’ hands and throwing it to the floor. Louis looks up at Harry, confused, because he’s fine with not stretching the boy out, but no way is he going in dry.

Harry smiles an oddly innocent smile for their situation and grabs Louis by the hips to shuffle him up the bed.

“Oh. Oh,” Louis realizes as Harry takes his leaking dick into his warm mouth, using his mouth to lube it up. “You’re, ah, you’re a sin, Harry Edward.”

Once Harry decides Louis’ cock is wet enough, he moves his mouth away and Louis moves back between his thighs.

“You ready?” He asks and Harry actually rolls his eyes with a cheeky little grin.

Louis pushes in slowly, excruciatingly slow, and Harry must get fed up with him caring so much because he shifts his hips until he’s pushing down onto the other boy’s dick himself. All Louis can do is watch in astoundment as his seemingly innocent, kitten-like boy pushes towards his dick at a rapid pace, without even being fucking stretched or given time to adjust.

“You’re so pretty, Daddy.” Harry whispers and Louis is snapped back into reality when Harry’s thumbs brush over his wrists.

“You’re trying to kill me, Harry, I just know it.” Louis smiles as the taller boy traces his wrist with a soft touch.

“There’d be no point that. It’d kill me too.” 

And yeah, no, Louis is definitely done for.

He moves his hips back and forward a couple of times, slowly at first, to try and adjust to the tightness around him.

Once he picks up his pace, Harry starts moaning, the same moans Louis hears when he’s in bed with Harry in the flat next to him except more intense and so, so much better, because he’s the one causing the boy’s pleasure.

"God, Harry, you look, yeah, like an, ungh, an angel now. Wish you could see yourself, see how, oh, see how pretty you look."

“Daddy, Daddy, yes,” He cries and Louis changes his angle, hitting Harry’s prostate dead-on and Harry’s entire body jumps.

Louis stays that way, thrusting into Harry with that angle and Harry is just a beautiful, flushed, writhing mess beneath him. 

The jade eyes boy connects his ankles around Louis and pushes his heels into his back, right where the dimples are in attempt to make Louis go deeper.

The two lock gazes and it takes two more thrusts before Harry almost screams, coming so hard that half his come hits his lips and in the most erotic moment of Louis’ fucking life. Harry opens his eyes again to stare right into Louis’ as his tongue darts out and licks everything that landed around his lips into his mouth.

“Holy shit, H.” He says with wide eyes and Harry grabs his shoulders with his big, warm hands to bring Louis down to kiss him and he can taste Harry and Harry and Harry. 

That’s when Louis realises he is still thrusting into Harry and there’s tears in his big green eyes and Louis immediately stops and goes to pull out.

“No, Daddy, keep going, keep going.” He whines and Louis does as he’s told, hesitantly and slowly as he builds up a pace.  
“Fuck, darling, I’m close.” He mumbles into the milky skin.

Harry looks entirely wrecked. His whole body is shiny from sweat, there’s tears in his eyes that make the green stand out more than ever, and he has white stripes of come up his torso and on his chin. There’s curly hair all around his face, sticking to his cheek and forehead and he’s quivering, as if his bones were made of paper. Louis decides that he’s never seen any living creature with more ethereal beauty than the boy below him.

Louis comes then, with a drawn out moan that shakes and cracks at the end.

“God, H-Harry, you look so fucking incredible,” He says and Harry smiles at him, but frowns as Louis pulls out.

Louis notices Harry is as hard as he was when they started. He bends down and moves his hair from his face and swallows Harry down in one go. He moves his head, up and down, swallows and moans, and it only takes thirty seconds for Harry to lose it again

“Louis!” He yells as he spills again, right into Louis’ throat. It’s sticky and makes Louis cough but he makes certain to swallow all of it, with a moan of his own.

They’re both silent for a minute, and Louis notices Harry hasn't said a word since they stopped, hasn't cuddled up to Louis. Louis turns his head and pushes up onto his elbow and notices that Harry has this hazy smile and his eyes are unfocused, glazed over, almost.

"Oh, God, Harry," Louis sits up quickly and pushes the hair from Harry's face. Almost all of it has come out of the bun and is stuck to his sweaty face.

Louis has read about this before, even watched a video of it once, and he's so fucking glad that he knows what to do. It looks like Harry is in some sort of subspace, probably from the overwhelming pleasure he's had handed to him.

"Hazza? Harry, darling, are you with me? Can you hear me? Wake up, kitten, look at me." He says softly, as he strokes the tall boy's scalp. Harry blinks once, twice, very, very slowly and his eyes trail to Louis'. He makes this tiny little noise before his smile spreads a bit, showing off a dimple. It's indubitably the prettiest thing Louis has ever seen.

"Darling, can you tell me how you feel? D'you think you can do that?" He grins at Louis when he says that. Louis wraps his arms around him and slowly pulls him upright.

"Like I'm made of flowers." Harry starts off slowly. "Daisies. Or daffodils. And you're soft." Harry breathes in and runs his fingers down Louis' cheek.

"Do you think you feel okay? You aren't going to slip off on me again?" Louis grabs the hand that's stroking across his jawline and wraps his smaller fingers around it with a smile.

"I think I want to stay here with you, now. I'm in love with you, Louis. Is that okay?" Harry has a rose colour dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Louis notices that when Harry blushes, the colour is so much prettier than on other people because his skin is so pale and milky, so it stands out. That and because it's HArry's skin, which makes everyone's beauty pale in comparison. Harry reminds him of summer and winter together.

“I love you, too.” Louis stamps the words into the skin of Harry’s hand. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you, Harry.” Louis says and moves his body up to meet Harry’s. In spite of the fact that their hands are entwined and they have each other’s come splashed on them and their chests and lips are pressed together, they still attempt to get closer. “Who would have thought I’d end up falling in love with the pretty boy next door? The one with the lilac jumpers and granny plates and the secret pain kink.” He whispers the last part jokingly.

“Lou,” Harry giggles against his lips.

Louis laughs. “Empyrean, is what you are, darling. That, and a bloody minx in bed.” 

“Shh, Daddy. I am not. You’re an angel.” He smiles. “And don’t call me a minx.” He giggles again. Louis wants that sound played at his wedding and funeral and every event in between. “Makes me feel like a fool.”

Louis strokes his cheek. “Then kiss me, you fool.”


End file.
